


In Which John Wins More Than Just a Singing Competition

by poppetawoppet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Idol - RPS, Crack?, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the gameison_sh cycle one, challenge 4, prompt was AU, so of course I took it to my home fandom, American Idol</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which John Wins More Than Just a Singing Competition

John blinks when Anderson calls his name. Sherlock pulls him close, then pushes him center stage again.

John shakes his head as Anderson hands him the microphone. "Sherlock deserves this," he mumbles.

He looks at Lestrade, who is politely clapping whilst looking incredibly disappointed. Molly is crying, but John is fairly sure she would have cried even had Moriarty won, and no one liked him. Despite the producer's penchant for him.

John looks at Sherlock, who is grinning from ear to ear and shaking his head.

Sherlock is the special one. His voice is like nothing anyone has ever heard before. John still can't believe how much Sherlock got away with during the competition. But he did, and—

"I know what you are thinking."

John looks up. Anderson is talking to the audience again, thanking them for another great season. Sherlock has taken the opportunity to walk over again.

"I'm right, though," John says. "You deserved to win."

"I did," Sherlock says. "But so did you. Don't shake your head at me, John. I know you think of yourself as the man in the plain sweater who lucked out by surviving producer manipulation."

"I am though."

"You won the hearts of our country by being you: you pick amazing songs, and then live every moment of them. I wish I could do that."

"But—"

"Stop arguing John. You get to sing the winner's song now. I don't envy you that. Even Moriarty hates it."

"Moriarty hates everything."

Sherlock laughs. "Yes. Here's your cue."

John does sing his heart out, and the first person he hugs after the credits roll is Sherlock. There are a thousand interviews yet, and commercials to film, so the night is young yet.

"Are you going to stand there all night and make me do all the interviews?"

John looks at Sherlock. He knows this journey wouldn't have been the same without him. He also knows that people will resent that Sherlock didn't win. But John doesn't care. It hasn't been about winning or losing for a long time. The music became more important. Their friendship became more important.

"You know, after the tour, we're never going to see each other again, right?"

Sherlock looks at John. "It's likely. After all, I don't see us moving in the same music circles."

John nods. He can't quite name the ache in his heart, but it hurts just the same. He watches as Sherlock flirts effortlessly with the interviewers. John manages to make his way through his own.

"I can't allow that, you know," John says to Sherlock as they walk inside.

"Excuse me?"

"See, someone has to make sure you don't do anything too rash, and someone has to teach me to be a little less…"

"A little more smooth?"

"Yes," John says. "I vote you, because I can't train a new best friend."

Sherlock says nothing, but his mouth twitches up just a hair. Then he puts his arm around John.

"Well, first we have to talk about that sweater."

"The sweater stays."

"Fine. Then I keep the scarf."

"Done."

John grins. He just won the biggest singing competition in the country. He still has Sherlock.

John is fairly sure the latter is the bigger gain.


End file.
